Remus goes to Hogwarts
by Crystal-Wolf21
Summary: This is a short story about the day that Remus Lupin is told he can go to Hogwarts


The house was much like any other in the small village, but this one housed a special little boy named Remus Lupin. This little boy's birthday was today. Remus was average height, sandy brown hair that was meticulously combed, and bright green eyes. The only thing different about this boy's looks were that he seemed to be a bit more muscular that others his age. This small boy prided himself on being almost just like any other. The house might be just like any other in the village, but the family was very different. First was that Remus' Dad was a wizard, but that wasn't so different Remus thought, after all he was one too, and his Mum was a witch. The other, well that was a bit more than just a minor difference, nor was it like his Mom or Dad, Remus was a werewolf. Oh not everyday, and not the mean kind… or so he like to think, but a werewolf just the same.

Remus sat in his room, on his bed watching out his window, listening to the ongoing argument between his mother and father.

"Hope, you are not even listening," the man fumed, "We can't demand equal rights for our son, not after all the years fighting giving his kind any rights at all!"

"That was years ago, and Remus is different, you know that!" the small woman stated.

Remus moved away from the window, his parents had been having some version of this argument for well over a year. Settling on the bed Remus began flipping through The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.. It was his birthday present from his parents, the same two that currently stood outside argueing about him. Remus hated who he became on the full moon, but it wasn't something he could control. He had tried over and over, most times with his Dad's help, but even on his own. Nothing worked, nothing could fix him…

Today was his eleventh birthday, that was the cause for the latest argument to breakout. Hope, Remus' mother, thought he should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, but Lyall, his father, knew it just wasn't possible.

His father had told him that this wasn't his fault, had explained that an evil man named Fenrir Greyback had bitten him when he was just four. It seemed very easy to explain, and when Remus was younger and not so strong, he thought that people would understand. That changed the older he got, he could see fear in his parents eyes the closer the full moon got, so he knew others would always be scared of him.

All the sudden the tone changed, and was now coming from in the house. Remus scurried off his bed and ran to his door, to crack it, wanting to know what caused the difference in tones. Remus was pretty sure he heard a third voice as well.

Standing in the middle of their living room stood a tall man in long silver robes. Remus thought the man must be ancient judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into the braided belt around his waist. Remus realized that the man's blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. Remus jumped back when he realize the man had been looking straight at him.

Remus heard his parents fighting to get the man to leave, after several minutes of shouting, the house became quiet. Remus ran to his closet to hide, he threw anything he could find over himself. If his Mom and Dad didn't trust this man, Remus sure wasn't.

The door opened and Remus peeked through the clothes to see the stranger standing with his parents. All three were smiling.

"Remus, come out here, this is Professor Dumbledore. He is…"

Professor Dumbledore turned Lyall, "If it would be okay, I would like to speak to Remus alone. Just for a few minutes, and I assure you both, we will be out to celebrate this happy day."

Hope looked to Lyall, as if to say she wanted to stay, Lyall gave a barely noticeable shake, and both turned and left the room. Professor Dumbledore held out his hand to Remus, "As I am much bigger than you, I think it would be better if you joined me out here, instead of me trying to join you in there."

Remus dumped the stuff off to the side, he took a tentative step out. Professor Dumbledore was sitting patiently on the bed. Remus was not sure but he thought the man was chewing gum. Suddenly the man blew a large bubble the popped over the man's face. Before Remus could help it, he burst out laughing.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and pointed his wand at his own face and said, "Scourgify," At once the bubble gum disappeared.

Once Remus sat down at his small desk, Professor Dumbledore began.

"As you were already told, my name is Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come here to offer you a place in our school. Would you like that?"

Remus was confused, "I thought I wouldn't be allowed because I'm a…." Remus covered his mouth, he had almost let it slip.

"Because you are a werewolf?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Remus' look of shock. "Yes, I know of your condition and I have taken all that into account. You will be safe, and so will everyone else. I see no reason that your issue should deny you a right to the same education that many others do."

Remus smiled, "I get to go to school?"

"Yes, but you must promise me something…. You must promise to follow any rules I give you, you must go to the home I have set up just for you. This place will keep you safe and your friends safe on the nights of the full moon. Any other time you will be just like everyone else."

The smile was even wider on Remus' face, "I can have friends?"

Professor Dumbledore matched Remus' smile, "As many as you want, this is a new beginning for you. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday.


End file.
